wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Durotan (alternate)
|name = Durotan |image = Thralls_dad.png |relatives = Geyah (mother), Garad (father), Draka (mate), Ga'nar and Fenris Wolfbrother (brothers) |title = Frostwolf Chieftain |affiliation = Frostwolf Orcs |location = Bladespire Citadel, Frostfire Ridge |status = Deceased}} Durotan is the warchief of Frostwolf Orcs on Draenor. He refused to join the Iron Horde, and instead he allied himself with Vol'jin's Horde. Biography Durotan is a son of Garad and Geyah, he had two brothers Fenris Wolfbrother and Ga'nar. Lords of War Many years before founding of the Iron Horde, members of the Frostwolf clan would hunt Clefthoofs in Frostfire Ridge. Durotan's mother Geyah was bitten by a drift lurker which caused her to enter a coma. Durotan's brother Ga'nar wanted to leave their mother to die but Durotan refused to do that. When Ga'nar left, Durotan and Geyah's companion Stormfang guarded her. At night, a Garn attacked them, the beast was easily killed, but Durotan knew that Garn hunt in packs. He prepared for an onslaught. Few moments later, a pack of Garn attacked them, Durotan entered the bloodlust, he killed everything that was moving, including Stormfang. In the meantime, Geyah awoke and she saw her son surrounded by the bodies of dead Garn. From that day on, Durotan wears Stormfang's fur as a reminder that even the noblest can fall under the influence of the savage within.Lords of War Warlords of Draenor Durotan arrives to Frostfire Ridge where he met with the outlanders, he soonly leaves for Bladespire Fortress. In the meantime, the Thunderlord clan began attacking Frostwolves all over Frostfire Ridge. Durotan sent an adventurer to fight with Draka. Durotan eventually returned to garrison where he met with Draka and Ga'nar. Durotan and Ga'nar were stunned when they found that Fenris is their elder brother and that he is the one who is responsible for Garad's death. Together they killed their brother, the Iron Horde heard of Iron Wolf's death. They sent an army to Frostfire from Thunder Pass, Drek'Thar mustering the power to collapse the pass and keep the invaders out. Ga'nar decided to give him time to do so, but loses his life in the process. ]] Durotan, Draka and their forces moved to Talador in order to defend Shattrath City from Blackhand. Durotan learned that his childhood friend Orgrim Doomhammer has joined the Iron Horde, Durotan convinced Orgrim to join him. Durotan and Orgrim joined forces with Maraad, Khadgar and Yrel. During the battle for Shattrath, Orgrim was killed by Blackhand for his "betrayal", shortly after, an explosion killed Maraad and wounded Durotan. Blackhand approached Durotan scaring him with his mace and told him that he never belonged with them. Yrel who survived the explosion attacked Blackhand with Maraad's hammer, when Blackhand attacked her, she used the opportunity to heal Durotan with powers of the Holy Light, Durotan quickly grabbed Maraad's hammer, the two allies fought against Blackhand all until Khadgar teleported them, so that they could avoid an explosion. In the last moment, Blackhand managed to escape. Patch changes * References Category:Alternate timeline characters Category:Frostfire Ridge NPCs Category:Orcs Category:Warlords of Draenor characters